powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imouto-tan
Remember to Sign your comments please :P In the words of Josephyr Hi Hi ^ ^ Will do ! Take good care of the serious stuff, so you may have carefree fun later on :D Couldn't read Elizabeth's sheet yesterday, too drained after finishing my own update ;) I'll get on it in the evening, should have more time and energy for a generous comment. Also commented on Victoria and Sherria last night, mostly asking a few precisions. Take care in the meantime, be a boss and see you next week ! DYBAD (talk) 21:49, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Yay ! Looking forward to it :D Please say hi for me, and inform her Celestine and Mikoto were counter-attacked ;) I originally wanted to update Lorelei's sheet, but citizens needed some attention first to set the foundations. Getting on Elizabeth's case right this instant ! Expect a comment attack soon B) Hope you had a restful night, and wishing you a pleasant day ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:14, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi hi :D I You're quite busy at the moment, so please do take your time and answer them at your own pace. Successive messages are more fun to read than a single wave anyhow, there's a nice dynamic to them ^ ^ Taking care, and hoping you do the same :) DYBAD (talk) 22:08, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Greetings ^ ^ Sure, I'll be on soon. DYBAD (talk) 22:13, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Seems like we have a favorite series in common ^ ^ Thanks for the reminder, turns out a couple chapters came out since the last time I checked. A painfully irrational reaction, but all too understandable in context. No worries, content saved as requested and ready for discussion when you can afford it ;) Take care as well, and see you next time :D DYBAD (talk) 00:16, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanksie Nastie ^ ^ Answering your messages tomorrow morning. Have a good day :D DYBAD (talk) 13:28, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi :) Sorry, it's saturday morning here and I love sleeping in during week-ends ^ ^ Will be checking for Talk Page messages regularly, in case another opportunity arises ;) Have a great day, and enjoy your own week-end :D DYBAD (talk) 23:01, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi. There is no need to join because of me, I have a lot of school work and I won't be able to be on the chat because of it. I hope you have a nice day and please take care too. OneHandedWarrior (talk) 23:13, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi hi Natsie ^ ^ Joining right away, but please remember the magic word next time ;) DYBAD (talk) 22:19, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii ^ ^ How could I refuse when it is asked so nicely ? ;) DYBAD (talk) 22:28, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie ^ ^ I hope you had a good day too :) DYBAD (talk) 21:06, March 7, 2016 (UTC) I can join now, but there may be a bit of delay between answers due to multitasking. DYBAD (talk) 21:16, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi ^ ^ You mean like you couldn't stay long yesterday ? ;) I wish I could join now, but there's a fair bit of catch-up to do and it wouldn't be reasonable to delay it further. I'll be on during lunch break, possibly before depending on how well things go. I hope you have a pleasant evening in the meantime, and look forward to talking with you :) DYBAD (talk) 21:49, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Tying up a few things, I'll be on in about 10 mins. See you soon, hopefully ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:51, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Seems like your wifi is being a meanie today ^ ^; Could you try joining one last time before going to bed ? There's still one thing left better figured out before the new day. DYBAD (talk) 03:21, March 9, 2016 (UTC) 16. Don't go creating Categories on a whim, we already have way too many of them. Locations, Schools, Property of Imouto-tan? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:28, March 9, 2016 (UTC) 16a. This site is about powers, NOT about OC's. No Character-based Categories beyond minimum. That rule came up after someone used OC-categories for a reason to create new categories. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:13, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Quote I was the user who changed the quote on the Mind Control page. I don't understand what you meant by "making pointless changes to pages and changing the quote for no reason". I thought the quote I added summed "Mind Control" up really well; better than the previous one in fact. If there is some sort of policy regarding changing the quotes, would you kindly link me to it? Other than that, have a nice day :) -- M.J. Daniels ~ Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm 16:58, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I want to know why reverted my edit since all you mentioned that it was a "pointless change" without giving any reason. -- M.J. Daniels ~ Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm 17:26, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Nice words to live by, though "Don't set others on fire to keep yourself warm" is equally valid ( ^ ) Thank you Natsie ^ ^ I will be on during lunch break, possibly before depending on circumstances. At any rate I wish you a great evening as well, and look forward to our future discussions :) DYBAD (talk) 22:45, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Didn't see you leaving, and ended up talking to myself ^ ^; Emphasis on the goodbye next time, helps avoiding that ;) Good night :D DYBAD (talk) 03:26, March 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm okay, and you? TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 20:41, March 10, 2016 (UTC)